


Arms Unfolding

by maggie_1277



Series: Shance Year prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M, Song fic, This shit is sad yo, Year of Shance 2019, yes this is based off of a dodie song don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_1277/pseuds/maggie_1277
Summary: Lance and Shiro had broken up months ago, but slowly they're coming back together to be happy again.Using the Shance Year prompt for January,New Beginnings





	Arms Unfolding

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by dodie's new song "Arms Unfolding" it's beautful and sad and I hope you enjoy!

_Hope I'm not tired of rebuilding_

Shiro was still lost in his feelings for Lance, they broke up months ago but he still longs for someone to come home to and to kiss and wrap his arms around. God why did he have to say it was over.

_Cause this might take a little more_

Lance was tired of feeling sad about him and Shiro, they were still great frends but he just was always sad about everything involving the relationship being over. Fuck why did he mess it up.

_I think I'd like to try look at you,_  
_And feel the way I did before_

It was there first time Shiro had seen Lance properly smile since they broke up, he was still as beautful as ever. God he still not over him.

_Oh, our fire died last winter,_  
_All of the shouting blew it out_

We argued for months before he called it over, arguments over nothing and everything. Why? We're we getting fed up with eachother or was it one argument we never settled that put us down this path? Fuck, what could it have been. Lance thought

_You know I could live without or with you,_  
_But I might like having you about_

The apartment was dark when Shiro came home, it smelt stale like the cleaner he used. Shiro had moved out only a week after Lance did, he couldn't bare to live without his presence in the apartment. It hurt to be back here but he wanted to get some stuff he had left in the apartment before moved out. God, why did everything hurt.

_Yes, these new walls are pretty hard to crack_  
_And it might take a while until I trust you won't attack_

Lance was walking back into there old apartment building, he had to get some mail that he never properly changed the address for postal on, and he need to grab one thing from inside the apartment. Most of his packing was in a rush the night they called it off. Maybe Shiro wouldn't be mad if he walked in to grab what he needed and left? Maybe he had a new boyfriend who was living there and they had thrown away his remaining things? Lance shook his head, not this is Shiro were talking about, he would never do that. 

Now all he had to do was open the door of the apartment and grab it and go. It looked like the lights were off and no one was home, maybe Shiro was still at work?

_Oh, I apologize, but it was only self-defense,_

Lance walked and saw Shiro with a letter in his hand, a letter Lance wrote to him before he ran away from all of this.

In his hand he had a box, a tiny little box. From the little light he could see it was velvet. 

"Shiro?"

He looked up.

_Running away just made sense_

"Lance."

Lance.

Lance.

 _Lance,_ Lance was here, in there old apartment, standing there, holding the door open with light.

"Lance, I'm so happy to see you. And I'm so sorry for everything that I did, it was all my fault for making you leave and huring you. I'm so sorry."

Shiro walked up to Lance and wanted to just hold him and continue to apologise and try to make everything ok. 

_But here I am with arms unfolding,_  
_I guess it isn’t quite the end_

"Shiro, it's not all your fault, it was both of us. If you were mad I egged you on and made you madder, if I was mad I just left instead of staying to talk it out. Oh we both messed up." 

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro and they both started to cry on eachother shoulders. 

They were still broken but they could get back to their former glory and maybe that velvet box could be opened for a better reason.

_Oh, partner in crime, I'm going to try_  
_To fall in love with you again_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it.  
> You can find me on tumblr at maggie-1277! Don't forget to leave kuddos if you liked it!


End file.
